The use of synthetic water-soluble polymers as wet end additives for the strengthening of paper and paperboard is widely practiced. The use of cellulose reactive water-soluble vinylamide copolymers as paper strengthening agents is also common. One particular class of vinylamide polymer strength aids includes vinylamide polymers, which are modified with glyoxal or cellulose reactive agents in such a way as to be thermosetting.
Improvements in the methods and products of the prior art would be useful.